


When the magic ends

by PlutosStrawberryGarden



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, flirt, not quite sure what I am doing with this, soft, why did I end up like this again?
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutosStrawberryGarden/pseuds/PlutosStrawberryGarden
Summary: There was this magic spell that connect many at the end of 2020, among those are the two actors. But what comes after the magic ends?Or rather, does it end?
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田/赤楚, 町田啓太/赤楚衛二, 町赤
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Akaso cầm điện thoại gõ tin nhắn mừng năm mới và cả cảm ơn cho số tin tồn đọng từ cuối tuần trước. Vì mấy ngày qua phải nhập tâm đóng phim, cậu chỉ đơn giản đăng tấm ảnh chụp hồi Giáng sinh với gõ thêm vài lời, đến tận hôm nay hoàn thành các vai khách mời rồi mới đụng tới điện thoại mà trả lời bạn bè trên LINE. Ngón tay lướt tới một ID quen thuộc, tin nhắn được căn chuẩn 0:00 ngày 1/1, giống như người đó đã soạn sẵn lời chúc, chỉ chờ ba thanh kim đồng hồ hợp lại là nhấn nút gửi tin đến cho cậu. 

Ngón tay vốn đang vuốt điện thoại dừng lại. Cậu trai hơi ngẩn ra nhìn vào dòng tin nhắn trên giao diện phần mềm màu trắng đơn giản. Tóc cậu vừa được gội sạch, xả đi màu nhuộm một lần. Nếp uốn vẫn chưa bung ra hết, nên tóc cậu hơi bông xù lên, che bớt cảm xúc trong đôi mắt tròn trong veo.

\- Aka-chan ơi.

Anh quản lý ngồi vào xe rồi vội đóng cửa, chặn đi gió lạnh bên ngoài. Cậu trai ngẩng đầu đáp anh một tiếng, tia cảm xúc ban nãy cũng trốn mất. Anh nhét cho cậu một viên kẹo sô-cô-la, rồi lướt ipad kiểm tra lại lịch trình tiếp theo của cậu.

\- Hai ngày tới không có việc gì nhưng em đừng chơi game nhé, ở nhà nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ, thứ bảy này sẽ chụp ảnh cho cả ba số của bên An•an đấy. Hồi đầu tuần mình với bên LDH khớp xong lịch của em với cậu Machida rồi.

Cậu trai khẽ run rẩy. Thứ bảy... là ngày mốt sao? Có chút mong đợi, cũng có chút sợ hãi. Nhưng một lần gặp trực tiếp như thế này là cần thiết để xác nhận lại những tín hiệu cậu bắt được không phải là hiểu lầm, và bản thân cậu...

\- Dạ, em biết rồi ạ.

Cậu cảm giác miệng mình phát ra âm thanh, nhưng tai lại chỉ có thể nghe nhịp tim của chính mình.

Thứ bảy, Akaso mang theo tâm tình nửa háo hức, nửa thấp thỏm tiến vào studio. Cậu bước theo anh quản lý, vừa cúi chào nhân viên đang công tác xung quanh vừa len lén tìm kiếm sự tồn tại của một người nào đó. 

\- Anh vừa hỏi phụ trách của bên An•an rồi. Bây giờ em thay đồ trang điểm chụp đơn trước cho số 2236. Cậu Machida vừa chụp xong cho một bên khác, đang trên đường qua đây. Cậu ấy qua tới sẽ chụp đôi cho số 2237. Cố gắng xong sớm, nghỉ trưa rồi chiều chụp nốt số 2238. Có thấy mệt thì nói anh nhé.

Akaso ngoan ngoãn gật đầu, không khỏi cảm thấy mất mát. Thì ra người ta chưa tới đây, hại cậu chuẩn bị tinh thần mất một phen. Hai tay cậu vỗ nhẹ lên má điều chỉnh bản thân vào trạng thái người mẫu.

Tập trung làm việc thôi!


	2. Chapter 2

Outfit cho bộ ảnh này khá đơn giản, áo thun trắng, cardigan màu lam, quần ống rộng. Đến cả setting cũng theo phong cách đơn giản, chỉ là mặt bàn trắng, sàn nhà loang lổ, và một góc tường. Dù sao thì mục đích chính của bộ ảnh vẫn là làm nổi bật hình ảnh của mẫu chính là Akaso.

Tính ra cậu làm người mẫu có thể coi như khá lâu, nhưng đa phần đều là ảnh quảng bá cho sản phẩm, hay nhãn hàng nào đó, hoặc ảnh chụp diễn viên Akaso cho một vai diễn nào đó, còn kinh nghiệm chụp ảnh chỉ về chính Akaso thật sự chưa nhiều. Tuy đã có hai ngày nghỉ để điều chỉnh bản thân về trạng thái tốt nhất, vẫn không thể tránh khỏi có chút hồi hộp.

Thật sự không phải vì cậu chưa trả lời tin nhắn của người nào đó đâu.

\- Akaso-kun.

Nhiếp ảnh gia của tạp chí mỉm cười, thân thiện chìa tay phải cho cậu. Akaso nắm tay đáp trả, cũng cười gật đầu chào anh theo thói quen.

\- Rất vinh dự được làm việc với em, và chốc nữa có cả Machida-kun nhỉ. Số 2236 tất cả chỉ kể về em, cho nên cứ thoải mái tự nhiên nhé.

Cậu lại cúi đầu cảm ơn anh. Dàn nhân viên xung quanh không khỏi cảm thán trong lòng, “thật sự rất ngoan ngoãn đáng yêu”.

Tuy đã nói “thoải mái tự nhiên”, nhưng chỉ cần đứng trước ống kính, Akaso như có một nhân cách khác, chuyên nghiệp, trưởng thành, cậu hiểu rõ góc độ nào phô rõ ưu điểm của mình nhất, cử chỉ như thế nào thể hiện rõ nhất bản thân mình. Cậu vẫn là cậu, nhưng là phiên bản người mẫu, chuyên nghiệp hơn của chính cậu.

Akaso nhoài người trên mặt bàn trắng, tay trái thả lỏng, cổ tay phải hơi nâng lên làm điểm tựa cho cằm. Khuôn mặt nghiêng 15 độ, bên mặt trái lệch gần ống kính hơn, góc nghiêng vừa đủ để phô ra độ cao của sống mũi, đường nét xương hàm mà vẫn nhìn rõ được đôi mắt. Cậu biết nhìn về máy ảnh từ góc độ này sẽ làm nổi bật đôi mắt của mình, cũng tạo nên dáng vẻ đáng yêu gần gũi. Sau đó khoanh hai tay lại, nghiêng đầu 45 độ, tựa một phần má lên tay, cả người trông sẽ càng mềm mại hơn.

Các nhân viên nữ trong studio đột nhiên xôn xao hẳn lên. Dường như có linh cảm, nhịp tim cậu dồn dập hơn, một luồng nhiệt thổi lên hai gò má. Cậu liếc nhìn về phía lối vào, vừa lúc nhìn thấy vóc dáng cao cao của người đó đang bước nhanh tới phòng thay đồ. Từ xa chỉ thấy được anh khoác blazer trắng, tóc anh mới cắt gần đây, không rẽ ngôi như dạo trước mà để tóc mái hơi rối che trước trán, trông trẻ trung hơn hẳn. Akaso ngẩn ngơ nhìn, tự hỏi chẳng biết anh ấy có nhìn qua đây không.

Và rồi, như có thần giao cách cảm, vóc dáng ấy dừng lại một chút.

Dù không thấy rõ biểu cảm trên gương mặt anh, dù anh chỉ dừng lại một chút rồi lại vội đi tiếp, nhịp tim dồn dập vẫn đang nói với cậu: Anh ấy dừng lại nhìn mình.

Trong phút chốc cậu quên mất mình vẫn đang chụp ảnh, cậu tựa nhẹ má lên cánh tay, nhoẻn miệng cười khi mắt vẫn nhìn về hướng người kia vừa rời đi.

Nhiếp ảnh gia không chậm tay một chút nào, ngay lập tức nhấn chụp ảnh, bắt lấy khoảnh khắc này.

Đến tận cuối buổi chụp, Akaso mới nhìn thấy tấm ảnh đắt giá ấy.

Thì ra khi nghĩ về người đó, cậu sẽ có ánh mắt dịu dàng ngọt ngào đến thế.


End file.
